1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shopping carts and more particularly pertains to a new safety shopping cart for affording a cart with multiple safety features.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shopping carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, shopping carts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shopping carts and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,499,697; 5,042,622; 5,641,200; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 198,448; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,472,235; and 2,662,775.
In these respects, the safety shopping cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of affording a cart with multiple safety features.